new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yǐngzi
"Beware when you have no fire to warm your hide at night or to keep the shadow prowlers away." Large felines, the Yǐngzi are quite widespread over the eastern continent. They are most known for their activities in the late hours, prowling for prey or to scavenge. As they are lethal to any unarmed adult, their hide is well sought after. Not to mention that they make for prestigious pets to portray one's wealth and splendour. Lifestyle The felines are quite solitary. They only come together for when to breed, which is around Spring and Summer. But then mates leave each other in Autumn. The male take care of the cubs at that point, providing for them and teaching them how to hunt. This last till the next spring, where the male then leaves or chases the cubs away to then seek a new mate. Usually, young Yǐngzi sticks together for about a year. This increases their chances to hunt and survive - for it isn't uncommon for Yǐngzi to hunt and each other. Eventually, when they start to reach adulthood and become sexually active, the small pack disbands as each goes their own way. Fully mature specimen often settle down and mark their territory, which they are recorded to defend quite ferociously against other Yǐngzi and similar predators. Region of Appearance They appear all over the eastern continent. From mountainous areas to steppes, the Yǐngzi has managed to adapt quite well and hunts a large variety of prey - though it needs to be noted that they only seem to be willing to hunt humans during winter. They usually make their homes in burrows or caves, capable of hiding their tracks and traces quite well. Which has caused many travellers to be ambushed and attacked by a Yǐngzi early in the morning, as it would come back to its den. Strong Points * Keen scent and sight It is said that a Yǐngzi can smell blood from six miles away. If one manages to mask their scent, they are still not out of trouble when being stalked by a Yǐngzi. For their sharp eyesight allows them to see quite well in the dark and from afar. * Fast and agile It won't be a surprise to anybody but these large felines are quite fast. Running away from a Yǐngzi is quite often futile. Attempting to climb high in a tree is neither a feasible option, for they are strong and agile enough to climb with ease. Weak Points * Nocturnal During day, the Yǐngzi are rarely active. Only starving and rabid specimen become more active at day. Most others remain in their den until nightfall to then venture out and hunt as well defending their territory. * Bad Swimmers If there is one reliable way to escape a Yǐngzi from hunting you down, it is by swimming away. The large felines dislike to swim after a prey or go into the water for a prolonged time. Category:Beastiary Category:Eastern Continent